Sing with me
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: A mysterious girl with a crystallized heart, can her solemn heart ever be raptured? Jack Frost is only a child, but Elsa the Snow Queen sees more, she sees all the answers to the questions she has, she sees protection, she sees happiness, but most of all, she sees something to love. Jelsa.
1. Mysterious Woman

Elated, perfect, warm as the sun his smile grew. The wind gleefully nipped his white locks as he spiraled through the sky, his smile never once flailing. Jackson Overland Frost lay perched within the winds embrace, his teeth as white as snow and eternal winter spreading through his form. Mountainous terrain flew past him as he darted through the glyph of air, a verdant shell of feathers intertwining into his movement. This is what he loved; this is the moment he lived for. He was free. Pitch had been defeated, he was a Guardian, and above all, he was believed in.

Him. Jack Frost, a myth among myths, was believed in. He couldn't grasp it, for reality was too perfect to understand, but he didn't care, he didn't care at all.

His smile only grew wide as he spun on past hills and into the growing behemoth mountains. No one lived out here, and was more so than not, always coated in snow. As Jack flew on, a tingling sensation prickled at his internal flight of winter, his senses kicking into overdrive. It had just been snowing east of here, but the light dust had ceased, and now a silent hush lay Barron around him. He didn't do that...

Pillowing his legs back, Jack spun off into the direction of the disturbance, the wind pushing him through the fractals of air in his way. Someone or something had messed with his snow, who else could have done such a thing? He was the only spirit of winter...right?

He darted on, and as he came rising over the dawn of a mountainous hill, he almost fell head first into the ice due to what saw. Directly ahead was the most beautifully crafted thing Jack had ever seen. It was a castle, which much was certain, but made entirely out of ice. The fractals of golden ice laced through purple hues as the beautifully crafted sculpture was pin pointed down to perfect precision. The magnificence the scaffolding or the intense gleam of the crystallized stairs or walls couldn't seem to pang just the right way into Jack's eyes. It was beyond amazing, it was breathtaking.

He gingerly hovered down into the snow bank, the palace never once leaving his vision and the thought of the snow leaving him momentarily. Who had created this? How did they make it? Just what on earth happened here?

His bare feet chilled their way up to the top of the crystallized staircase, his feet feeling at one in the brilliance of the ice. Starring wide eyed in the face of the snowflake incrusted door, he tapped twice with his knuckles, asking to be let in.

"Hello?" He called as he tried to peer through the obscene icicles.

The door slowly charted open, thick inch by thick inch, and Jack accepted the offer, his body now edging its way in. The inside made no comparison to the exterior, they were simply too beautiful to craft into words. The diamond sparked curling around the walls, the giant snowflake stoned into the ground, the fountain in the middle aiming directly into the sky as it seamlessly froze in time, it was all so cardinal, so rebounding he couldn't catch his breath.

He slowly began walking the edge of the grand hall, his feet tracking in the cold behind him. He traced the ice stone walls with the cold touch of his hands, the beauty of it drawing him in.

Whoever had done this certainly had skill he had thought.

A sliding creek of ice broke him from his thoughts, and his eyes gazed upwards, resting on the top of the staircase. There, another iced door had opened, and beyond lay something, or I should say someone, Jack could possibly never forget.

A woman, thin yet beautiful in appearance, arose from the depths of the ice. Her platinum blond hair was draped in a braid around her shoulder, and as Jack looked closer he could see little tiny flakes of ice and snow blown throughout the strands. She wore a blue dawned dress, perfectly balancing her glass blown snowy eyes, and it morphed perfectly down her body. It had little bits of snowflakes drawn throughout, but yet it shimmered in the light as if it was made of the ice which made up the castle. Draped down from her shoulders was a laced robe, clear blue in material, soft and laced, but with crystallized snowflakes drawn out through the back. It spun down her shoulders, curved around her elongated legs and past the crystal heels down into the floor.

Jack swore he felt his heart stop.

She was beautiful. No. More than that. She was simply a goddess. She couldn't be real, no one in the entire universe could be this way, but here she was, standing right in front of him, and by the looks of it, starting directly at him as well.

"Hello?" She asked.

"I-u-uh..um.."

"Who are you?" She asked as she stepped closer to the balcony overlooking the hall.

"J-jac...Jack..m-ma'am."

"Why are you here?" She stated, a force behind her tone setting something Jack couldn't place his finger on.

Then something clicked.

"Wait...you can see me?" He asked questionably.

"Well of course I can..."

"But you have to be at least 18...you shouldn't believe in me..." Jack stated confused as he pondered for a moment.

"What are you talking about...exactly who are you?" She asked.

Jack smiled his pearly whites at her, his eyes glowing. "Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter, Guardian of fun, and protector of children." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Jack Frost...as in...Nipping at your nose?"

"The one and only."

The girl sighed. "Anna set you up to this didn't she? I told her I wasn't going back to Arendelle. She should have listened! I can't st-"

"Wait what are you going on about?" Jack asked he perked an eyebrow at the woman.

"Oh don't act like you don't know. Arendelle is completely frozen over and it's all my fault!" She nearly groaned into her hands as she stared lifelessly into the curse she was born with.

"You need to leave. Now." She marked as she stared down her intruder.

"Wait what? I'm confused, and I'm mostly certainly not leaving." Jack said meeting her own gaze.

"It's not safe around me. Leave, now!" She nearly cried as she ran back through the door and up another set of crystallized stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Jack called as he ran after her, thanking silently he was the spirit of winter and could transverse the ice easily.

He followed the mysterious girl up a flight before entering another hall, much like the great hall yet smaller and with a grand door leading to a balcony. The blonde woman stood at the edge of the railing, the wind wiping around her in curls. Jack frowned and slowly made his way down over to her, making sure his presence was known for fear of startling her.

"You know, it's rude to run off like that."

"I said leave..."

"And I said I'm not leaving. Tell me what's going on her because if it involves winter, it involves me." Jack said as he walked and stood a bit of ways away from the girl.

"Oh please, you expect me to believe that you are _the_ Jack Frost. Father winter, spirit of the season, creator of snow...and...ice...". She had stopped her rant as she stared directly into Jack, whom now was floating directly a few feet in front of her, miles of darkness deep below him.

"Believe me now?"

She was taken back. "H-how are you doing that?"

Jack deadpanned. "Jack Frost, spirit of winter, nice to meet you."

"So you mean you really are..."

"You've got it!" He said as he tipped his shepherds hook in his hand for his feet to rest gently against it in the current of the wind.

"I don't...how...I..."

"Look" jack began as he slipped down next to the girl's right. "Let's just start off simple. What's your name?"

She hesitated before looking directly into his own ice blue eyes which matched hers to a T.

"Elsa, the Snow Queen."

* * *

**New story! And it's Jelsa...like...MY GOD...I will go DOWN with this ship. But this ship isn't going down anytime soon, and I don't think it ever will. I saw Frozen this weekend with my friend, and we might go again to see it a 2ND TIME this Sunday. YES IT'S THAT GOOD. The music in it, the animation, the story, just AHHH...I can't. Too much. Too much. I also want my own personal Olaf...like please...can that be like...now? PLEASE. **

**ALSO, **

**What is up with Disney and Dreamworks making their characters so attractive...like...am I the only one who thinks this? Yes. No? ._. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :D AND DON'T WORRY I'M STILL WORKING ON SILENT SLUMBER! IT ISN'T DEAD. I will explain why I haven't been updating that in forever in the update for that story. :D **

**Have a good one guys. :)**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	2. Do you want to have a snowball fight?

**Do you want to have a snowball fight?**

* * *

The night had long held the sky, and now it was time for the sun to reclaim its home within the world. All night they had talked, Jack and Elsa. She was albeit a tad apprehensive to share everything with him, but after seeing him display his power over wind as he rode the currents hours ago, she had felt, just not alone. He could have been cursed with a gift too...

"So you're telling me you did that to Arendelle?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded, her eyes cast downward.

"Well can't you stop it?"

"I can't. I don't how..."

Jack phased off for a moment, staring at the girl before him.

"Maybe I can help."

"How could you help?" She asked.

Jack slowly pulled up his hand, curling his icy tips into a fist. He clinched the knuckles together, before opening and releasing a small display of snow spiraling towards Elsa. It curled around her form, lightly tugging at her hair and pillowing up into the air before dispersing into a showering rain of fractals.

Elsa held her breath as the snow slowly twinkled down, her ice blue eyes widening in shock.

"Y-you're...like me?" Her voice was soft in a whisper, she lightly reached out to touch a floating sparkle of snow, and it reacted to her touch. Glowing brighter and making the fractal shimmer.

"Like I said. I'm the spirit of winter." Jack said. "I can help you, learn that is."

"But wait; can't you just stop the storm?"

"Afraid I can't. You're magic interferes with mine and they cancel each other out..."

Elsa seemed defeated for a moment, her eyes downwards and distraught.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"If you really are the spirit of winter...does that mean you're..."

"Dead? Yes. 317 years to be exact."

"How is that even possible?" She asked.

"Ask MiM. He's the one who runs the whole thing."

"MiM?"

"Man in Moon. Here, come with me."

Slightly grabbing her wrist he gently pulled her from their seats, ushering her outside into the balcony. He pointed upwards to the moon, now barley falling pass the horizon.

"The Man in the moon. He's the one who made me well...me!"

"Man in moon...do you think he knows anything about my powers?"

Jack shrugged. "He might. But North might know."

"North?"

"Santa Claus. You know big man, fat belly, long beard, red suit and funny little elves running around?" Jack said while he mimicked the elves prancing with his hands.

"I stopped believing in Santa the year I hurt Anna..."

"Well, he's real, same with the tooth fairy, the sandman , and the Easter bunny."

"They are all real...? Even the Easter Bunny?"

"Oh yeah, he's real alright. Really rumpy, real annoying, and real full of himself."

Elsa giggled slightly, bringing up her hand to her crimson lips. She hadn't laughed like that in a while, years in fact.

It was...nice.

"Hey...do you...wanna have a snowball fight?" Jack asked.

Elsa's face scrunched up in confusion, what on earth?

"I'm sorry wha-"

Her sentence ran short as a snowball flew directly in the center of her face, blue sparkles of dust flying amongst the debris. Her eyes were wide as plates, the mountainous disks of iris forming blank sheets of blue.

"Catch me if you can!" The childish 300 year old belted as he took off down the stairs and out into the snow.

Elsa stood there, unmoving before with lack of better words, not thinking, she ran after him. She wasn't thinking about all the troubles at the moment. She wasn't scared of her powers, she wasn't thinking of Anna or Arendelle. No, she let all that go for a brief moment because, due to a certain Winter Spirit, she was truly free, even if it was for a moment.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! But if it's consolation, I wrote chapter 3 as well and it's A LOT longer. Thinking about uploading that later tonight, what do you think? :D Anyways, I'M FINALLY ON WINTER BREAK BITCHES! Hahaha. I'm so ready to sleep these next two weeks. Well anyway, hope you guys are doing well!**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	3. I like you

**I like you.**

* * *

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

All morning Elsa and Jack had been sitting in the upstairs hall, pulling out flurries of ice and snow magic to get some practice for Elsa. Jack was determined to help her embrace this gift, yes a gift, not a curse, and allow her fully enjoy what this really was. Something beautiful.

Currently the two sat on the floor a few feet from one another. Jack had asked Elsa to form a snowflake in front of her, expanding it and shrinking it to her will, and so far, she was doing well.

"Jack?" She asked dissipating her field of snow.

A low hmm, was her response, his ice blue eyes looking towards her own.

"Won't the other Guardians wonder where you are?"

"Oh no, they know I'm gone most of the time for my job."

"Spreading winter right?"

"Mhmm."

"But don't you have to do that too?" She asked.

"Well, I was actually on my way back to the Pole. But I noticed it was snowing in Arendelle...when it's supposed to be summer."

Elsa's straight face fell into a solemn regret of sorrow, a caged bird inside of her dying slowly of an aching sadness.

Jack scooted over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get your powers under control. You're strong Elsa. You can do this."

"No...I can't Jack...I've hurt Anna twice now...I'm a monster."

"Elsa-"

She swiftly drew herself back, her dress flowing in the wind as she stood to stand, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"And somehow I'll probably end up hurting you too..."

"Elsa you would never hurt me, I know you would never try to hurt anyone."

Jack said now standing himself.

"Jack...you need to leave."

His blue eyes grew wide, disbelief shining in them. Where did this come from?

"Elsa, what...?"

"Please...leave...you're not safe here."

Her back turned to the spirit, her cloak sparkling with the fractals of winter. Her eyes sparked with tears as she fled through the hall's doors, her dress flying in the wind behind her.

"Elsa!" Jack cried as he ran after her, opening the closed doors in her wake.

He almost had her in his range but alas she had closed a door right on him as he tried to enter, sealing the door shut with a spell of ice magic.

"Elsa...Elsa please let me in!"

Jack used his fists to pound on the solid block, a low dull echoing throughout the hall. He continued this for a while, never once giving up. It was only after the first hour he slowly died down, slipping down to the floor, his back now slumped against the frontal of the ice. Silence was painfully loud against the walls of his ears; the sheer echo's mocking the very fabric of the space he took up. He gaze traveled up to the ceiling as he leaned back, his thoughts racing on the thoughts of Elsa. What happened?

This literally had come from nowhere. They were making progress these past few days. All in all, Elsa had seemed she was in fact warming up inch by inch each day. He thought things were great, but apparently there weren't. She was afraid of hurting him, but with ice? She did know he was the eternal spirit of winter right? Ice couldn't hurt him...then what on earth what she talking about?

_"Don't let them in...don't let them see..."_

Jack's eyes widened in response, a low murmur bounding through the ice behind him as it echoed around him.

Elsa?

He turned his head slowly, pressing his ear against the ice in desperate attempt to hear her.

"_Be the good girl you always have to be...Conceal…..don't feel…...put on a show...Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

She was...singing.

The door was suddenly cracked open a bit from Jack's leaning, much to his surprise.

She must have forgotten about keeping him thought.

He slowly pushed it open, standing up as he slowly made his way inside. Elsa sat in the middle of the floor, a blinding white carpet laid directly in the center. To the left was a royal ice blue bed, the bannister made out of ice and snow, but the mattress pillows and sheets made out of what looked like the same material as her dress. Snow crystals lay hung across the bed frame in a concealing way, shielding the entire bed in a sheet of hazy ice like cotton.

In the right corner was a purple alcove, a seat indented into the ice and looking directly out into the mountainous terrain outside. A blinding perfect light made out of crystallized snow hung from the fractured ceiling, showering the room in a dense light blue glow. However, jack attention wasn't on how beautiful Elsa's bedroom was, it was in fact Elsa herself.

She was softly sniffling as she mumbled the last chords of the song to herself, even her humming making Jack's ears melt into disarray. It was beautiful, the way she sung. It sounded perfect to the ears, beautiful crafted snowflakes perfectly plucked into the plump walls of one's soul. She was an angel, he was sure of it now.

"Elsa...?" Jack whispered as he entered.

She lightly gasped, but didn't turn around, her shoulders still racking from the convulsions of crying.

"J-Jack...please...go."

"No Elsa..I..."

He stopped himself. This wasn't going to work. He knew it wasn't going to fix everything by trying to talk to her. She had already shut him out, quite literally in fact. No he needed to be gentle about this; then it hit him. He just prayed it would work and he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

_"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."_

Elsa's eyes grew wide in shock, her blue laced filled tears spun around slowly to stare at Jack now slowly walking over to the girl.

"'_Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever," _He etched his hand out to Elsa, the pale white contrasting with the blue surroundings._ "We can fix this hand in hand."_

_"We can figure this out together; you don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever," _Jack was now directly beside her, his knees dipping into the carpet as he knelt beside Elsa. _ "I will be right here."_

To Jack's surprise, Elsa returned with her voice.

_"Jack...Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and leave this place."_

_"Yeah, but —"_

_"I know. You mean well, but leave me. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me"_

Her head hung low, her eyes avoiding his gaze.

"You're lying."

"Jack you don-"

"Elsa...please listen to me."

She was started at his voice, but met his mirrored eyes as she looked to the man of frost for his words. Silence lay hushed across the room before Jack began singing, his voice bouncing off the walls in a deep rich warm harmony.

_"...for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid."_

Elsa sighed as she looked away from Jack, her eyes dying down in sorrow as she began to connect to Jack's voice.

"_No escape from the storm inside of me."_

Elsa's minor tone contrasted beautifully with the major chords emanating from Jack.

"_We can work this out together."_

"_I can't control the curse."_

Light snow began to blow around the room, swirling its way around Jack and Elsa.

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

"_Jack please you'll only make it worse!"_

"_Don't panic."_

"_There's so much fear!"_

The blizzard picked itself up, spiraling in blinding white flakes around Jack and Elsa, their forms now blending together in an array of snow and ice.

"_We'll make the sun shine bright."_

"_You're not safe here."_

"_We can face this thing together."_

Elsa gripped the reigns of her hair, her voice slowly building in a low hush as she poured her heart into a single note.

"_We can change this winter weather..."_

Her voice grew louder and louder, overpowering Jack's rich major melody.

"_And everything will be all right..."_

"_I CAN'T!"_

Elsa screamed her last words as an ear shattering silence broke through their voices, the blizzard now completely dispersing and falling into the shadows. Shallow emptiness spread throughout their forms as Jack stared at Elsa, Elsa not returning the gaze.

"Please Elsa...please tell me what's wrong..." Jack whispered as he looked into the blue eyes across from him.

"You don't understand Jack...it's just best...you forgot you ever met me..."

"But Elsa-"

"NO buts Jack. Don't you see?! You're immortal...we can't..."

"We can't what?"

Elsa's face flushed a shade of pink as she hid her face, embarrassment running his course through her veins.

"I...I like you...Jack..."

But soon reality crept back in, and even with the stunned look across Jack's face, she felt herself die down from embarrassment, and fall deeper into the snake out of sorrow.

"But it doesn't matter...you're immortal and I'm not...one day...I'll be gone." A single tear flew down her cheek as it plundered its way to the ground, it filled will all sorts of deadly emotion.

"Elsa..." Jack whispered.

He slowly ran his arm around Elsa's form, pulling her flush against his chest. She gasped lightly from the sudden contact, her brain not comprehending what was happening.

"Never, worry about that Elsa. No matter what happens, I will ALWAYS, be here for you. Till the end of time."

"But Jack-"

"No buts." He said, almost identical the snow queen herself.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the tears now calming down and breathing coming to a steady pulse; Jack had never let go.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack." She looked up from his chest into the face of a Childish man gazing at her with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, his white hair framing his perfect face even better. But it wasn't his looks what charmed her no; it was what he said right after.

"I like you too."

* * *

**Yay! Jelsa fluff! I hope you liked that. :D **

**Also, in accordance to the singing, I won't be using all of Frozen songs, as due to my friend thinking it wasn't a good idea. DX I think though that if I use other songs, most of you might not have heard of it, and or it doesn't fit the fic. Heck, I might right my own songs to it. We'll see, but for starting off, I chose " For the First Time In Forever (Reprise)." I think it's a nice way to introduce the singing in this story. Plus...it's too perfect NOT to use with dat...angst.**

**Oh, in the beginning when Elsa is singing alone in her room, she's singing her part "For the First Time In Forever." The FIRST one. Where mainly Anna is singing about the coronation and Elsa is freaking out over her icey-ness. **

**I hope it was easy to see who was singing, but if not, please let me know and I can add their names before the text. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	4. Fright from above

**Fright from above.**

* * *

_"Let it go...let it go...can't hold back anymore."_

Elsa lightly hummed to herself as the white frost of the winter sun strolled around the tips of her toes. She was barefoot amongst the freezing cold, yet it didn't bother her, and the light flurry of snow twinkled around her flowing form. She pranced down a path, the winter flora curling into beautiful crystallized ice as she passed by, her finger tips lightly brushing over the ends of cider trees.

Jack was probably still asleep back up at the castle, his body housed in a room Elsa had changed upon his arrival. It was now early morning, the sun lightly blowing through the trees, and a crisp mountainous air filling the world to its brim. She adorned a slight smile on her face, her emotions changing over the past couple of days. But as she glanced over the mountain top, she couldn't help but feel the smallest ounce of sorrow at the fact Arendelle was completely set into an eternal winter, by her hand. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't. Her powers were too out of control! What hope is ther-

She cut her mind off. Thinking of Jack, and how he had been helping her control her powers. It was no longer 'Conceal, don't feel. No, with Jack, it was 'Embrace, don't place'. She needed to honor her gifts, not place them into catacombs of her emotions, willing a savage beast to her command. Her powers were run by her emotions, and she needed to allow that to happen, not shelter it behind closed doors.

Jack had helped her so much, and as she walked down the snowy tundra, she couldn't help the song escaping her lips which she had sung quite not too long ago.

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small...And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all." _

She turned back and glanced towards her ice kingdom, her home, Jack.

_"I'm free..."_ She whispered.

She giggled as she ran through the snow, her blue lilac dress flowing in the wind behind her. Ice formed around her touch, beautiful crafted ice sculptors accumulating from the ground. Flowers made entirely from ice arose from the snow, entire verities blossoming from the shimmering fractals. Rose's, Lilly's, even some completely from her imagination, all pinging in the direct sunlight as colors of warmth and ice spun through their glacial bodies.

_"Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go that perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."_

She smiled as she came to a stop, a little area directly overlooking the valley below. A blanket of ice lay beneath her feet, and as she looked around, she noticed she made an entire pathway of ice behind her, flowers and trees of ice curling over top of the path. She smiled again, something she hadn't done much of lately. Who knew she could create something so...so beautiful?

If only Anna could see this...she thought.

A slight frown adorned her smile as she thought of her sister, but that thought was completely thrown aside as Jack's call echoed through the wind.

"ELSA!"

Her brows rose into perplexed confusion as her deep blue eyes widened in shock. Jack sounded like he was in trouble.

Without a second moments thought, she charged back down the path she had made, her mind racing to the thought of what happened to Jack.

She came up to the her castle in a flash, looking for any signs of danger, but what she saw made her giggle slightly as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

Jack had a tight grip on one of the ice pillars looming from her castle, his legs tightly intertwined to the ice. Below him was an enormous beast of ice and snow, the thing Elsa had created to throw out Anna. He was clawing upwards at Jack, trying to reach him but failing due to his height.

"Elsa! Thank god help me!" He yelped.

She only smiled as she walked over to the snow beast, lightly sighing as she approached.

"He's a friend. You can leave him be." She said.

The beast, or "Marshmallow", as the snowman companion Olaf called him, looked towards Elsa in confusion before halting in compliance and heading back down to the entrance of the Castle Stairs. Noticing the beast had retreated, Jack sighed a heavy breath as he slowly etched his way down the ice, his white hair coating his face.

"How'd you do that!?" He asked once down.

"I made him. So in theory, he listens to me."

"You...made that?" Jack asked, pointing to the creature.

"Mhmm."

Marshmallow had now lain back down next to the stairs, his body blinding into the snow as a clump of a snowbank. Jack stared in awe before turning to Elsa.

"Why? How?"

Elsa frowned, her features lowering into a sad memory.

"I made him to throw out Anna when she was here...I couldn't let her stay, knowing that I could hurt her."

"Hey," Jack began. "I think that's incredible what you made. I couldn't do that!"

"Thanks jack" she said, slowly smiling towards him.

"Well...now that I'm awake, want to begin for the day?"

"You were just scared of a snowman...I think I should teach you a few things." Elsa said with a smirk.

"H-hey! I didn't have my staff no fair! I could have had him!"

"Sure thing frost. Whatever you say." Elsa giggled as she walked inside, a very annoyed Jack left in her wake.

Albeit the embarrassment he felt, he couldn't deny the itching feeling inside his heart. Today was going to be fun, he just knew it.

* * *

**Sorry for such the long delay! Hope you all are doing well. :)**

**As always, **

**R&R**


End file.
